


Power Rangers Samurai

by rubymarella302



Series: Unfinished Works [4]
Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: ...oops, Gen, M/M, although i think i was planning to add them later, hey look no ocs!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubymarella302/pseuds/rubymarella302
Summary: In which Catalyzer visits Panorama City, Jayden is a self-sacrificing idiot, and Antonio almost falls apart, but is saved by two legendary friends and one unusually fluffy cat.Because fuck you.(this is what was in the doc as the summary and i figured. why not)
Relationships: but only if you too have read predi's fic, implied future Antonio/Jayden
Series: Unfinished Works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777936
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Power Rangers Samurai

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Could've Been A Catastrophe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540194) by [predilection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/predilection/pseuds/predilection). 



> I...
> 
> I wanted a version of Predi's Catastrophe fic for Samurai so I yoinked the idea but I think I planned to add OCs
> 
> *dodges pillows*

"I'm sorry," Jayden mutters. "I'll-I'll just go."

Antonio wishes he could have reacted better. He, too, has in fact liked Jayden. Probably loved, if he's generous, but he usually is anyway.

~~~

When Antonio seeks Jayden out about an hour later, he can only get Jayden's name out before the alarms go off.

"Later," Antonio tells Jayden, on their way to the fight, "we should talk."

Jayden only nods. Then his focus returns to the road.

~~~

Antonio has never seen any Nighlok like this. It appears to be powerless. (It's most likely not, and Antonio is certainly not underestimating it, because that's just stupid, but it is worth a mention.) There is nothing about its appearance that could give a clue about its abilities. Antonio is clueless.

Also, there are also a small army of Moogers on the battlefield as well. The seven of them are doing an excellent job mowing them down.

Eventually, Antonio gets through the wall of enemies to the Nighlok at the same time Jayden does. They fight well as a duo. The Nighlok shoots out energy blasts, trying to nail either of them, but Jayden and Antonio are able to dodge. Sometimes by a lot, sometimes by a hair.

At one point Antonio prepares to perform a spinning kick, but as his back is turned, he hears the blast of the Nighlok's energy beam. When Antonio dodges and whirls around, Jayden is gone. His Samuraizer is lying on the ground, as are the clothes he was wearing when he morphed, but any trace of Jayden himself is nowhere to be found.

Antonio snatches the Samuraizer from the ground before the Nighlok can lay a finger (do nighloks have fingers? appendage) on it. The Nighlok, however, seems to be preoccupied. It's glancing around the area nervously, looking for...something. Antonio isn't entirely sure what. He'd very much like to know what exactly it is, though.

"What's got you so interested?" Antonio asks, smirking slightly under his helmet. (Kevin groans. He's accepted Antonio's place on the team, but has not adjusted to his overall lack of seriousness.) When the Nighlok fails to answer, Antonio continues, "Cat got your tongue?"


End file.
